Battle of Morgarten
Ägerisee (or Lake Aegeri) is a glacial lake in the Canton of Zug, Switzerland The Battle of Morgarten took place in 1315 on the shores of the Ägerisee. בעקבות הרצאתו של פרופ' הרסגור ברית חברים לנצח-על מלחמת השחרור השוויצרית ימין|thumb|האנדרטה לזכר הקרב של Morgarten הייתה בקיץ לרגל התיאטרון באוויר הפתוח "Morgarten - המחלוקת ממשיכה" רעולה. תרגום אוטומטי מגרמנית:Das Denkmal zur Schlacht am Morgarten wurde im Sommer anlässlich des Freilichttheaters "Morgarten - Der Streit geht weiter" verhüllt. קרב Morgarten התרחש ביום 15 נובמבר 1315. הייתה זו ההצלחה הראשונה הגדולה הצבאית של הקונפדרציה השוויצרית במאבקה נגד בית הבסבורג האוסטרי. כאשר הגברים של Schwyz, מדינת חברה בקונפדרציה, פשטו על מנזר Einsiedeln השכן המוקדם ב- 1314, בית הבסבורג הדוכס לאופולד אני של אוסטריה, שטען שיפוט באזור, העליתי צבא של אבירים לפלישה של Schwyz מZug בדרך של Pass Morgarten לצד האגם Egeri (Ägerisee). הגברים של Schwyz, לעומת זאת, וכמה בעלי ברית מהאורים תפסו את האוסטרים לפני שיצאו מהמעבר הם, נהרגו יותר מ -1,500 מהם על הסף, הדפו אחרים לאגם, והשאר השתתפו בלחימה. הנצחון הבטיח את הישרדותה של הקונפדרציה, שחודש באופן רשמי פחות מחודש לאחר מכן (ברית של ברנן, 9 דצמבר 1315). זה היה אחד הניצחונות הראשונים על ידי פשוטי העם ירד מהסוס על אבירים משוריינים '''בשנים רבות וסימן את תחילת העלייה של eidgenossen השוויצרי ("אחים שבועה") כלוחמי הלם האכזריים ביותר באירופה. בגלל היוקרה זכתה Schwyz בקרב, הקונפדרציה בכללותו נודעה בצורות של שם זה (למשל, Schweiz הגרמני, סוויס צרפתי, Svizzera איטלקי, או בשוויץ). המקור: thumb|350px|ימין|האוייב טובע באגם - Battle of Morgarten in 1315, Woodcut Battle of Morgarten, (Nov. 15, 1315), the first great military success of the Swiss Confederation in its struggle against the Austrian Habsburgs. When the men of Schwyz, a member state of the confederation, raided the neighbouring Abbey of Einsiedeln early in 1314, the Habsburg duke Leopold I of Austria, who claimed jurisdiction in the area, raised an army of knights for an invasion of Schwyz from Zug by way of the Morgarten Pass alongside Lake Egeri (Ägerisee). The men of Schwyz, however, and some confederates from Uri caught the Austrians before they were out of the pass, killed more than 1,500 of them outright, drove others in the lake, and put the rest to flight. The victory ensured the survival of the confederation, which was formally renewed less than a month later (Pact of Brunnen, Dec. 9, 1315). It was one of the first victories by dismounted commoners over armoured knights in many years and marked the beginning of the rise of the Swiss eidgenossen (“oath brothers”) as the most ferocious shock combatants in Europe. Because of the prestige won by Schwyz in the battle, the confederation as a whole became known by forms of this name (e.g., Schweiz German, Suisse French, Svizzera Italian, or Switzerland). המקור: אנציקלופדיה בריטניקה מפת המערכה - תמונה פנורמית ציורים מהמערכה Bendicht_Tschachtlan,_Die_Schlacht_am_Morgarten_(c._1470).jpg|The Battle of Morgarten on 15 November 1315 (with a depiction of the court jester Kuony von Stocken) Morgarten Schilling.jpg| הגברים השווצרים יורדים מן ההרים Morgarten Rathaus Schwyz.jpg|הסלעים מדרדרים מן ההרים - חורף 1315 קטגוריה:שוויץ קטגוריה:מיכאל הרסגור